


Besoin d'un coup de main ?

by Zeegzag



Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography: TURKS ~The Kids Are Alright~ - Nojima Kazushige
Genre: Gen, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Rude et Reno viennent aider Evan et Kyrie à repeindre leur intérieur.
Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602094
Kudos: 1





	Besoin d'un coup de main ?

1

— Je suis rentrée !

Evan passe la tête dans la pièce principale de leur petite maison. Kyrie est en effet de retour, mais elle n'est pas seule, Rude et Reno se tenant juste derrière elle. Enlevant ses chaussures la jeune femme fait remarquer :

— Tu étais censé mettre la bâche en place, non ? Comment tu veux qu'on avance si tu ne fais pas ton travail ?

Evan ne répond pas tout de suite, se contente d'abord de jeter un regard aux deux Turks qui, dans l'entrée de la maison, sont chargés de tout ce dont ils vont avoir besoin pour repeindre leur intérieur. Et même plus qu'il n'en faut, à son avis.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en prendre autant. La moitié va être perdue !

— Merle m'a dit qu'ils pourraient en avoir besoin eux aussi, répond Kyrie avec un geste impatient de la main. Et comme c'était une super promo, j'ai pas voulu laisser passer ça !

— Hé, salut Evan, lance Reno qui, après être parvenu à se débarrasser lui aussi de ses chaussures, dépose son chargement à terre. Kyrie nous a dit que tu t'étais mis dans un sale état !

En réponse, Evan grimace. Le sale état en question se résume à une cheville foulée et plusieurs contusions un peu partout sur son corps, dû à une affaire ayant mal tourné… ou plutôt, qu'il a mal géré. Retrouver le chat d'une cliente lui avait semblé être un jeu d'enfant au début, ce jusqu'à ce que l'animal ne le fasse crapahuter sur les toits de la ville, incapable de rester en place plus de quelques secondes. Son erreur avait été de perdre finalement patience et d'avoir eu l'idée de plonger en direction du félin, avec l'intention de le prendre de vitesse. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait mal calculé son élan et avait chuté de son perchoir – expérience dont il ressort plutôt chanceux, en vérité, car il aurait pu se blesser bien plus salement.

— Et donc, cette bâche ?

Revenant à Kyrie, qui a croisé les bras et le fixe d'un air sévère, il se gratte la nuque d'une main, avant d'avouer :

— Il faut juste l'étendre, non ? Alors je pensais le faire quand tu reviendrais.

Et à la jeune femme de rouler des yeux.

— Et c'est pour cette raison que tu les laisses s'en occuper à ta place !

Disant cela, elle désigne les deux Turks du menton. Rude a en effet récupéré la bâche dont Evan aurait dû se charger et la déplie, tandis que Reno s'est mis à lui raconter bruyamment une anecdote. Baissant le ton, Evan questionne :

— Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient nous aider ?

— Je leur ai demandé et ils ont dit oui.

— On a dit oui, approuve Reno en levant le pouce. D'ailleurs, à nous quatre, ça devrait être vite fait !

— Désolé de vous déranger avec ça.

— Hé, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? lui lance Reno avec un geste de la main. T'es le frère du patron, tu te rappelles ? Alors pas de chichis entre nous. Hein, partenaire ?

Là-dessus, il donne de petits coups de coude à Rude qui, la bâche à présent complètement dépliée, opine du chef dans un grognement. Evan revient à Kyrie.

— Bits revient dans un peu moins de deux heures. T'es sûre que ça va aller ?

Il n'a pas besoin de développer pour que la jeune femme comprenne où il veut en venir. Bits est un enfant dont ils ont décidé de s'occuper après la mort de son grand frère, Fabio – un ami dont les tendances anti-Shinra ont depuis longtemps déteint sur son cadet. Ce qui met Evan dans une drôle de situation en tant que demi-frère de Rufus Shinra – sujet qu'il n'a toujours pas osé aborder avec lui, devinant déjà sa réaction et pas franchement certain de vouloir qu'il répande ensuite la nouvelle autour de lui. Dans ces conditions, autant dire que la présence de Turks à leur domicile risque de ne pas faire très plaisir au jeune garçon.

— Mince, dit-elle, j'étais tellement contente à l'idée d'avoir de l'aide que j'ai pas pensé à ça… (Elle jette un regard vers Rude et Reno. Se mord la lèvre, avant de questionner :) On fait quoi ? On leur demande de partir, du coup ?

Evan pousse un grognement. En vérité, lui non plus n'est pas mécontent d'avoir de l'aide, surtout dans l'état où il est. Il ne se sent donc pas tellement le cœur de les renvoyer et, même si c'est risqué, il se dit qu'en se dépêchant un peu, c'est sans doute jouable… ouais, en y mettant les bouchées doubles, ils pourraient bien en avoir terminé avant le retour de Bits.

— À nous deux, ça va nous prendre un temps fou… et j'ai vraiment mal partout. (Il soupire.) Si on n'a pas encore fini quand il revient, il faudra faire avec…

Kyrie opine du chef, mais ne semble plus très sûre de son coup à présent.

— Il a des raisons de leur en vouloir…, dit-elle.

— Ouais. Et des bonnes, en plus. Mais de toute façon, il sait déjà qu'on les fréquente.

Ce qui ne risque pas de changer grand-chose à la réaction du jeune garçon quand il rentrera, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils le prenaient en traître non plus…

2

— Z'en font de ces trucs n'empêche, de nos jours. Hein, partenaire ?

En réponse, Rude grogne et ouvre le pot de peinture près de lui. Le produit en question est incolore et va servir à appliquer sur les murs de l'habitation un verni phosphorescent censé aider ses habitants à pallier à l'absence d'éclairage électrique – qui peut être plus que gênant une fois la nuit tombée. Car si le centre d'Edge et ses alentours sont de mieux en mieux fournis en électricité, il existe encore pas mal de secteurs comme celui-ci qui n'ont pas cette chance et qui se retrouvent donc à devoir trouver des combines pour y faire face.

— Comme on n'a qu'une bâche, on va tous devoir travailler sur le même mur, leur fait savoir Kyrie qui, après être partie se changer afin de passer une tenue plus adaptée à leur corvée, distribue à présent rouleaux, pinceaux et bacs à tout ce petit. Evan, t'auras qu'à rester assis et t'occuper de tout ce qui sera à ta hauteur.

— N'empêche, fait Reno en se débarrassant de sa veste pour la jeter derrière lui. J'espère que ce machin part au lavage, sinon mon costume est foutu.

— Evan peut vous prêter des vêtements, si vous voulez, leur propose la jeune femme, ce qui fait grimacer au moins deux des trois hommes – Rude se contentant de froncer les sourcils.

— Ouais, enfin, on n'a pas exactement le même gabarit, fait remarquer Reno en retroussant les manches de sa veste. Bon… moi, ce sera pas trop gênant, juste court. Mais alors Rude… ! (Un ricanement lui échappe.) Pas d'offense, Evan, mais t'es un peu taillé comme une crevette !

— Hé ! s'exclame Kyrie. Quand on n'a que la peau sur les os, on évite de se moquer des autres !

— Il a pas tort, soupire Evan qui, assis à terre, ramène vers lui un pot de peinture. J'ai rien qui lui ira… mais je crois qu'il y a encore des fringues de Fabio qui traînent quelque part. (Puis, songeant que ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée, surtout avec le risque d'être surpris par Bits, il a un geste de la main et ajoute :) Je retire ce que j'ai dit : on n'a rien pour Rude.

Celui-ci, qui a aussi retiré sa veste et entreprend maintenant de retrousser ses manches, hausse les épaules.

— Dans ce cas, je vais me la jouer solidaire, dit Reno en attrapant un rouleau. Ouais, je ruinerai mon costume avec toi, partenaire !

Et avec un large sourire, il brandit son rouleau et adresse un clin d'œil à son collègue qui desserre à présent sa cravate.

— Te prends pas la tête, grogne celui-ci en réponse.

Puis se débarrassant également de ses chaussures, il vient prendre place sur la bâche et trempe son rouleau dans le pot de peinture près de lui. Les autres, qui terminent eux aussi de se préparer, ne tardent pas à le rejoindre et à se mettre au travail.

Grâce à la grande taille de Rude et de Reno, il leur est possible de peindre le mur jusqu'à la limite du plafond sans avoir besoin d'aller se chercher un escabeau. À quatre, du reste, le travail s'annonce bien plus rapide que prévu et il ne faut pas longtemps à toute cette petite équipe avant de finalement déplacer la bâche pour s'attaquer à un autre pan de mur. S'accroupissant à hauteur d'Evan pour venir lui filer un coup de main, Reno questionne :

— Et sinon, Evan. Tout se passe bien avec ton grand frère ?

— Je viens m'entraîner chez vous, alors tu dois bien le savoir, lui répond le jeune homme, sans détourner les yeux de sa tâche.

— Nan, mais c'est histoire de causer, quoi. Et puis le président est plutôt discret sur ce genre de trucs, alors…

— Drôlement sympa de sa part, en tout cas, de filer un coup de main à Evan, dit Kyrie, qui a déchiré quelques feuilles de l'essuie-tout à ses pieds pour nettoyer la peinture venue lui dégouliner sur le poignet. Lui qui passe son temps à dire qu'il est débordé…

— Ah, faut pas le prendre mal ! répond Reno avec un mouvement de la main. L'est pas mal occupé, c'est vrai, et puis…

— L'est pas très famille, termine Rude pour lui.

Reno approuve d'un signe de tête, un sourire qui part en biais aux lèvres.

— Ouais… c'est vrai que de base… c'est pas trop son truc. Mais j'crois vraiment qu'il t'aime bien, Evan. J'veux dire, c'est pas son genre de perdre son temps avec ce genre de trucs, sinon.

Evan ne répond pas. En vérité, il est plutôt surpris que Rufus continue de superviser son entraînement, alors que celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il risquait de le refiler à l'un de ses Turks à sa prochaine visite – ce qu'il appréhendait un peu. Du reste, et même s'il lui arrive encore parfois de se sentir mal à l'aise en compagnie de ce frère aîné surgit de nulle part un an plus tôt, il commence à apprécier sa compagnie… enfin… d'une certaine façon. Et il a l'impression que c'est également le cas pour Rufus… du moins… là aussi d'une certaine façon.

— Au fait, dit-il, alors que Reno peste parce qu'un peu de peinture vient de lui dégouliner sur la chemise. Je te retiens pour tes mauvaises informations de la dernière fois !

— Hein ? De quoi tu causes ?

— De Tseng et d'Elena. Ils ne sont pas du tout ensemble, en vrai, et moi comme un crétin j'ai abordé le sujet avec elle et…

— Ah… ! Ouais, elle m'a bien engueulé pour ça, le coupe Reno en venant se gratter les cheveux. Désolé, d'accord ? On va dire que je me suis un peu emballé sur ce coup.

Rude laisse entendre un bruit de gorge qui en dit long. Kyrie, elle, dit :

— Et donc… ils sont toujours pas ensemble ?

— Nan, en fait… disons qu'Elena lui a fait sa déclaration la dernière fois, 'voyez ? poursuit Reno en se redressant pour venir peindre le reste de la partie dont il a la charge. Et Tseng lui a dit qu'il allait… réfléchir à la question. Sauf que ça fait genre trois semaines qu'il la fait poiroter et maintenant, elle est furax.

— Ce qui se comprend, répond Kyrie. Sérieusement, qui a besoin d'autant de temps pour prendre sa décision ?

— Tseng, laisse tomber Rude.

Et à Reno d'opiner du chef, l'air franchement dépité par l'attitude de leur supérieur. Kyrie, elle, renifle.

— Je les aime pas beaucoup, mais j'espère quand même qu'ils finiront par sortir ensemble. Ouais, deux désagréables… ils sont clairement faits l'un pour l'autre !

— Faut les connaître, lui répond Reno. 'sont pas si terribles, en vrai.

Cette fois, c'est à Kyrie de laisser entendre un bruit de gorge qui en dit long.

— Terminé, annonce Evan, comme il vient de passer sur le dernier bout de mur qu'il lui restait à peindre.

Comme la première fois, Reno et Kyrie s'occupent de rassembler pots de peinture et bacs pour les déplacer, tandis que Rude tire la bâche vers un pan de mur encore vierge. Et tandis que chacun se remet au travail, la jeune femme questionne :

— Et vous ? Vous avez personne, dans votre vie ?

Ce qui fait rire Reno. Venant passer un bras autour des épaules de Rude, dont les sourcils se froncent aussitôt, il répond, un large sourire aux lèvres :

— Quoi ? Vous avez pas encore pigé qu'on est ensemble ?

Il peut voir le regard des deux jeunes s'arrondirent sous le choc. Kyrie s'exclame :

— C'est pas vrai ?!

En réponse, Reno éclate de rire et envoie une claque dans le dos de son collègue.

— T'y crois ça, ce degré de naïveté, partenaire ? Mais nan, j'vous fais marcher !

Et très content de lui, il continue de ricaner en se remettant au boulot. Evan lève les yeux au ciel, avant de s'en retourner lui aussi à son pan de mur. Seule Kyrie reste là, son pinceau dégoulinant en main, à fixer les deux Turks avec attention.

— Z'êtes sûr qu'y a pas un peu de vrai là-dedans ? Non parce que si on y réfléchit cinq minutes, vous iriez plutôt bien ensemble, vous aussi.

Elle peut entendre Evan s'étouffer avec sa salive et se mettre à tousser. Rude, lui, fait craquer son cou de gauche à droite, tandis que Reno, dans une exclamation bizarre, fait déraper son rouleau en biais – provoquant des éclaboussures qui viennent s'écraser contre son visage. Pestant, il se baisse pour récupérer un morceau d'essuie-tout et répond :

— Hé, hé, pas de blague avec ça. Je déconnais, c'est tout !

— Pourtant…

— Kyrie, laisse tomber, lui dit Evan, la voix encore un peu rauque.

— Non mais tu trouves pas, toi ? J'veux dire, ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre et je suis sûre que ça fait des années que ça dure. À un moment, faut quand même commencer à se poser des questions !

Adressant un regard de reproche à son collègue, Rude grogne :

— Bravo !

— Hé ! Comment j'pouvais savoir qu'elle prendrait ça au sérieux ?

— Tout ce que je dis…, veut insister Kyrie.

— Bon, écoute, la coupe Reno en posant son rouleau pour lever les mains devant lui. Ok, j'aime beaucoup Rude. C'est mon pote, mon partenaire, tout ce que vous voulez. Et ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est plein de qualité ! Je veux dire, vous saviez qu'il sait cuisiner ? Et attention, hein, pas la tambouille de maman, non ! C'est un chef, le gars ! Ouais, si j'étais avec lui, il me ferait plein de bons petits plats et je cracherais franchement pas dessus.

— Je suis sûre que c'est déjà ce qu'il fait, réplique Kyrie en retournant à sa peinture.

Et à Rude d'émettre un bruit de gorge. Reno admet :

— Ok, c'est vrai, ça lui arrive. Et c'est pour ça que j'peux vous dire que la personne qui sera avec lui sera chanceuse. Regardez-moi ce gaillard, franchement, quelle nana craquerait pas pour lui ? ajoute-t-il en désignant son collègue de la main, qui lui fait les gros yeux derrière ses lunettes noires. Grand, costaud, le genre aux côtés de qui on se sent bien protégé. Et romantique, avec ça ! Sans compter qu'il sait vous écouter. Ouais, toujours là pour vous prêter une oreille si vous avez des problèmes. (Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Rude, avant de lever un doigt, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.) Seulement, il lui manque un truc fondamental pour m'intéresser !

Disant cela, il vient tripoter le torse de Rude des deux mains et ajoute :

— Ça ! Ça ! L'est plate comme une limande, le pauvre !

En réponse à son geste, Rude lui écrase son poing sur le crâne. Un glapissement échappe à Reno qui recommence à se gratter les cheveux et fait un autre sourire en coin, mais cette fois à l'intention de son collègue. Kyrie, elle, s'est de nouveau tournée vers eux et réplique :

— N'importe quoi ! C'est pas important, ça !

— Sauf que moi, je suis un homme, lui répond Reno en récupérant son rouleau. Et pour un homme, ça l'est. Hein, partenaire ?

En réponse, Rude se contente de retourner peindre son mur. Kyrie, elle, s'agace :

— C'est quoi ces clichés réducteurs ?

— C'est la vérité.

— N'importe quoi !

— Allez, Evan, fait Reno en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur pour lui envoyer un coup de coude. Dis-lui toi aussi !

Mais avant que le jeune homme ne puisse lui demander de le laisser en dehors de ça, des coups sont frappés à leur porte. L'homme qui pénètre ensuite dans l'habitation est un individu costaud, dans la trentaine, et qui ne semble pas de très bonne humeur. Ses yeux s'arrêtant sur les deux Turks, il lance :

— Je savais bien que ça venait de chez vous.

— Et alors, m'sieur le maire, lui répond Reno. Un problème ?

Celui qu'on appelle ici le maire Doyle, et qui a aidé à construire ce regroupement d'habitations au sein duquel une poignée de résidents vivent, désigne l'extérieur du pouce et répond :

— Votre camionnette ! Leslie essaye de faire entrer un camion ici, mais vous l'avez garée n'importe comment.

— Ah, on gêne le passage, hein ? comprend Reno en se remettant sur pieds. J'vous déplace ça tout de suite !

Puis, tout en commençant à parler fort et à se marrer, il sort à la suite de l'homme.

3

Ils en sont à la fin de leur besogne quand le gamin fait finalement son apparition. Rondouillard, celui-ci est vêtu de vert des pieds à la tête. Il s'arrête sur le seuil de la porte en découvrant les deux Turks qui se sont invités chez eux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ?!

Son exclamation met fin à l'activité du groupe qui, occupé avec le mur du fond – les quelques meubles qui s'y trouvaient ayant été déplacés au milieu de la pièce –, se tourne dans sa direction. Kyrie se mord la lèvre et va pour vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone portable, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que les deux heures qui leur étaient allouées viennent effectivement de s'écouler, mais le nouveau venu reprend déjà :

— Pourquoi vous les avez laissé entrer ?! Vous savez bien qu'ils sont de la Shinra !

Et dans sa voix, on ne perçoit pas seulement le reproche, mais également l'écho d'un sentiment de trahison.

— Bits…, commence la jeune femme, tandis qu'Evan se remet tant bien que mal sur pieds.

Rude et Reno, eux, ont préféré s'en retourner à leur activité première. Au vu de la situation, faire comme si de rien n'était leur semble être la meilleure solution, même si Reno a au moins la correction de garder le silence.

— Comme tu le vois, fait Evan. Ils sont en train de nous aider.

— Mais moi je veux pas d'eux chez nous !

— On a presque terminé, Bits. Laisse-nous…

— Non ! Je vous ai dit que vous deviez pas être amis avec la Shinra. C'est à cause d'eux si j'ai plus de parents ! Et moi, je voudrais qu'ils soient tous morts !

Là-dessus, il fonce s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Reno laisse entendre un sifflement, avant de questionner :

— Vous voulez qu'on se tire ?

Evan soupire.

— Non, c'est bon. Je vais aller lui parler.

Et comme Kyrie vient lui prêter son épaule pour l'aider à se déplacer, elle ajoute :

— Continuez, ok ? On revient tout de suite.

Après leur départ, un silence s'impose dans la pièce. Reno retourne à son activité, un peu contrarié malgré lui, et s'enquiert :

— C'était le petit frère de… ?

— Ouais, le coupe Rude.

— T'as des remords ?

Un autre silence. Puis Rude répond :

— J'ai protégé ma vie. Mais des fois, on préférerait ne pas savoir ce qu'ils laissent derrière eux.

Et à Reno d'opiner du chef.

— Ouais… on fait un drôle de métier, quand même.

4

— Merci, on vous revaudra ça.

Rude et Reno sont sur le départ. Le roux ouvre la portière côté conducteur de leur camionnette et jette sa veste sur la banquette arrière. Puis, se retournant vers les deux jeunes, il dit :

— Hé, pas de ça entre nous, Evan ! (Puis, avec un sourire en coin, il ajoute :) Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à nous remercier, alors paye-nous un verre à l'occasion. Hein, partenaire ?

— Ouais…

— Je vous vois venir, leur fait Kyrie. Avec vous un verre, c'est en fait la bouteille entière ! Les invite pas n'importe où si tu veux pas te ruiner, Evan.

— Marrant ça ! J'étais persuadé qu'il avait dit « on », pas « C'est moi tout seul qui passerait à la douloureuse ».

Le regard que lui lance Kyrie fait rire le roux qui, appuyé d'un bras à sa portière, ajoute :

— Sur ce, on va vous laisser. (Puis, son regard de posant sur Evan, il questionne :) Un message à faire passer à ton grand frère ?

En réponse, le jeune homme hausse les épaules. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, il ouvre la bouche pour répondre par la négative, mais Kyrie le prend de vitesse :

— Passez-lui le bonjour, dit-elle avec un geste de la main. Et dites-lui qu'Evan l'embrasse.

Ce qui arrache un éclat de rire à Reno et fait se décomposer d'horreur Evan.

— Kyrie !

— Bin quoi ? C'est pas comme si tu le faisais pour de vrai.

— Lui dites surtout pas ça, supplie Evan en se tournant vers les Turks.

Malheureusement pour lui, la panique venue envahir son regard ne fait qu'aggraver l'hilarité de Reno, qui répond :

— Trop tard ! C'est gravé là-dedans, ajoute-t-il en se tapotant la tempe. Pas vrai, partenaire ?

Et à Rude de lever le pouce en signe d'assentiment. Evan, lui, blêmit un peu plus encore et se plaque les mains contre les yeux – certain que Rufus va se foutre de lui la prochaine fois qu'il le verra.

— Allez, les jeunes, à la prochaine !

Là-dessus, les deux Turks prennent place dans leur véhicule et claquent leurs portières. Tout en entamant une marche arrière, Reno adresse un dernier regard en direction d'Evan et de Kyrie qui assistent à leur départ, et lance :

— Je sais pas pour toi, mon vieux Rude, mais je m'attache de plus en plus à ces gosses.


End file.
